justdancekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Kids Wiki:Rules
Swearing Swearing is not allowed on the wiki without censorship, except it is allowed in Chat. Also, because children may be on this wiki, mild words, should also be censored. Please use two asterisks (*) when censoring to make it less clear what the intended word was. Words worse than motherf**ker, are not allowed at all on Chat, and racial terms are not allowed either. Using swears, censored or not, with the intent to offend another user is not allowed. Underage Users Underaged users cannot have an account, because Wikia Policy states that you must be 13+ to have a Wikia account. You will get blocked until your 13th birthday if you are caught being underage. Nudity Pornographic content is not allowed anywhere, as this wiki is about a kids game. You may not link to it, because people under 13+ may view this site and can click on it. Doing so gives a year block. Links to pornography is not allowed on chat. Spamming Spamming is not allowed. These are considered spamming: * Repetitively repeating the same thing * Posting a comment or message on chat that is excessively long * Posting too many messages on someone's userpage * Asking someone to join something off this site Editing Do not edit someone's userpage without permission, and do not vandalize a page. Remember to follow the rest of the rules. Videos On articles, only add the gameplay, as some songs with completely appropriate lyrics may have explicit music videos. Linking to music videos is allowed, but if it contains explicit content, you must add a warning or it will get removed. Linking You may not link to any inappropriate videos or any inappropriate links outside of chat. When linking to something on the wiki, write the title of the page, and a warning if it has inappropriate content. Fanmade Content Do not make pages for fanmade content, or add fanmade content to anywhere outside of blog posts and chat. Doing so will make you recieve a warning. If you do it after that, you get a one-week block. After one week, it's a month. Inappropriate Content Talking about inappropriate topics, outside of chat, will result in a warning, as this wikia is about a game in which is targeted towards children. Chat If you must share something that violates the Wiki rules, please only do it in PM. Chat rules are less strict because you must be signed in to join chat, and users under 13 aren't allowed to have an account anyway. Vandalism Vandalism is not allowed in any way, and if you vandalize, your edits will be undone, you will be blocked infinitely, and reported to Wikia staff. For Admins If you are caught breaking any of these rules, you will receive the same punishment as if you weren't an administrator. If you get blocked, you will also be demoted. If you have any special rights on this wiki, you may not abuse them, or you will get demoted. Just Dance Wiki Offenses from the Just Dance Wiki may carry on to this wiki.Category:Policy Category:Browse